


I’m Thirsty For Happiness (Want An Oasis)

by peachy_beomie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Kanemoto Yoshinori - Freeform, Mentioned Kim Junkyu, Not Beta Read, Not betaed we die like men, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sadness, all the members are, based on a prompt involving a hammock, but jihoon is there for him, doyoung is upset, i love treasure family shhh, i make hyunsuk cry a lil im SORRY, just jihoon being a great leader nothin to see here, park jihoon and choi hyunsuk are the best leaders, so for the purpose of this lets all pretend a hammock could definitely fit in a dorm room, sukhoon if you squint, they call doyoung tokki cause GAH THAT'S SO CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_beomie/pseuds/peachy_beomie
Summary: Being a leader comes with a lot of responsibilities, but Park Jihoon is ready to accept them all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I’m Thirsty For Happiness (Want An Oasis)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some Jihoon appreciation cause I love that dork and I think we should appreciate him more.

Being a leader is no simple task. 

This is something that every idol and fan alike is aware of. Leaders essentially assume a parental role over their members, making sure they’re fed, clothed, and well-rested. Leaders are often also tasked with leading practices, greetings, and acceptance speeches. Being a leader may be tough, but there’s nothing Jihoon would rather do. 

And it definitely helps to have someone to share the load. Jihoon thanks the higher powers every day for sending him an angel-like Choi Hyunsuk. The older is nothing short of the ideal co-leader. He’s motherly, fun, energetic, but also mature, caring, and diligent. He and Jihoon work with each other perfectly, taking care of their 10 other members quite well.

Now Jihoon isn’t sure if this is due to his personality, or if it’s some sort of mystic leader power, but he’s always able to tell when one of the members is upset. And he knows Hyunsuk feels it too. So it stands to reason that when Doyoung climbs off the stage with his bubbly personality nowhere in sight, the leaders exchange more than a few worried glances. Doyoung’s back is noticeably hunched and his eyes are rooted to the ground in front of him, refusing to meet anyone else’s. Jihoon watches helplessly as the smaller boy slunks to the dressing room. He wants more than anything to console the younger, but he knows that any confrontation is better left for the dorms. 

After taking a few photos and heading to the vans, Doyoung’s mood doesn’t seem to have improved at all. Though still plenty loud and bubbly due to the other members, the ride home is void of Doyoung’s teasing which makes it feel a little empter in both leaders’ hearts. Hyunsuk looks at Jihoon with an almost desperate gaze but the younger shakes his head in response. ‘ _ Later’ _ he mouths silently and eases as he sees Hyunsuk reluctantly sit back. Jihoon knows Hyunsuk gets extra worried about anything and everything Doyoung. Hyunsuk watched the younger boy get beaten down and pick himself up over and over and over. They’ve all seen each other at their best, and at their worst. Jihoon knows Hyunsuk doesn’t want to see that happen to the members again, least of all their sweet energetic bunny. Hyunsuk has always been too worrisome for his own good, but it truly is a strength of his. Jihoon wants to console Doyoung just as much as Hyunsuk, but all he can do is grab his fellow leader’s hand comfortingly and wait for them to return home.

After what seems like an eternity of driving, they finally reach the dorms. Doyoung is the first inside and runs into his and Jihoon’s room, slamming the door behind him. The other members are startled by the gesture. Jihoon allows Hyunsuk to be the first to talk to the distraught boy, opting instead to watch some TV with Yoshi and Junkyu. 

“What’s wrong with Doyoung?” Yoshi asks, concern written all over his face.

“I don’t know,” Jihoon answers honestly. “But Hyunsukie and I are going to try to figure it out.” 

“Do you think something happened on the stage?” Junkyu adds.

“Possibly. But don’t worry about it too much guys, he’ll be okay! We’re all here for him right?” The younger boys nod enthusiastically. “Then we can figure it out. We won’t let Doyoungie suffer alone.”

After 20 minutes of trying, Hyunsuk emerges from Doyoung’s room with tears of frustration and concern pricking at the corner of his eyes. Jihoon runs up to envelop the older in an embrace as the tears fall down his cheeks. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Hyunsuk whispers between soft sniffles. Jihoon simply shushes him and urges him to calm down. Jihoon pulls back with a smile.

“It’s alright Suk, he’s going to come around.” Hyunsuk gives an unconvinced moan in response. “I’ll go talk to him, you can stay and watch soccer or something ok?” With a final nod from the boy, Jihoon led him to the couch before walking towards his and Doyoung’s shared room. He opens the door gently and sees the aforementioned boy curled in a ball in the hammock tucked into the corner of their small room. Jihoon shuts the door behind him and walks quietly to sit on the floor beside the hammock.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Doyoung brokenly states, not even giving Jihoon the chance to say anything.

“Ok,” The older boy nods understandingly. “That’s perfectly okay. Is there anything you do want? A snack, some games, a--”

“A hug would be nice,” Comes the shy reply. Jihoon can only chuckle fondly.

“I can do that,” He says, rising to his feet. “Make some room in there. I'll come join you.”

“Doyoung sits up a little allowing Jihoon to slide in behind him, pulling the fragile boy to his chest. One of Jihoon’s feet remains on the floor so he can rock the hammock softly. 

They remain like this for a while, Jihoon cards his hair through the boy’s hair slowly. “I know you don’t want to talk about it, just know that we’re all worried about you right?” Jihoon asks delicately, choosing each word carefully. “We’re here if you need anything. And you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, the members understand. We just want you to be happy tokki.” Jihoon feels Doyoung squirm a little.

“I know hyung, I’m really grateful for you guys,” Doyoung admits, and Jihoon sees a soft smile settle on the boy’s face. “I just felt like I messed up on stage is all, it made me frustrated.”

“That’s understandable, but I can assure you you didn’t mess anything up. And that’s what stages are for! Mistakes will happen, but there’s always next time.”

“Thanks hyung.” Jihoon mumbles his welcome as he sees Doyoung begin to drift off. He can’t help the smile that creeps onto his face at the sound of Doyoung’s soft snores. He continues to gently rock the hammock in hopes of keeping Doyoung sleeping. The red haired boy stays curled in Jihoon’s lap for the better part of an hour before their door creaks open revealing Hyunsuk’s fond smile.

“I was just coming to tell you I’m taking the others back to our dorm, how’s he doing?”

“Hopefully better,” Jihoon says with a tired smile. “He must’ve been tired.”

“You’re not gonna be able to feel your legs tomorrow.” Hyunsuk muses.

“Worth it,” Jihoon baits in return. “Night Hyunsukie.”

“Night Jihoonie, and sweet dreams tokki.”

As soon as Hyunsuk exits Jihoon feels his eyelids drooping. The boy falls asleep peacefully with his hand resting gently atop Doyoung’s.


End file.
